criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Stamile
|birthplace = Tulsa, Oklahoma |family = Randy Zamcheck |yearsactive = 1999-present }} Lauren Stamile is an American actress best known for her role as CIA Agent Dani Pearce in the USA action series Burn Notice. Biography Stamile was born on September 12, 1976, in Tulsa, Oklahoma. The names of Stamile's parents and the reason why Stamile wanted to be an actress is unknown. What is known is that she graduated from Cascia Hall Preparatory School and graduated from Northwestern University with a Degree in Theater. When she graduated in 1998, she then decided to move to New York City, New York, so that she could continue her career in film. Stamile got her first on-screen role in 1999, when she was cast as Sarah in the hit police procedural/legal drama series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Stamile got her first major recurring role in 2001, when she was cast as Liz Lombardi in the sitcom Off Centre. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows such as Chicago Fire, Major Crimes, CSI: Cyber, The Mentalist, Scandal, Boston Legal, Numb3rs, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Stamile portrayed DEA Agent Bonnie Ryan in the Season Two episode "Lessons Learned". Filmography *NCIS (2017) - Metro P.D. Detective Michelle Lane *Imaginary Mary (2017) - Rene *Chicago Fire - 5 episodes (2016) - Susan Weller *Major Crimes (2015) - Molly Pace *CSI: Cyber (2015) - Doctor Colleen Marks *Complications - 10 episodes (2015) - Bridget O'Neill *Tooken (2015) - Lenore Millers *Workaholics (2015) - Lydia *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2014) - Doctor Heather Lanning *Scandal - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - Carla Steele *The Mentalist (2013) - Madison Yardley *Burn Notice - 14 episodes (2011-2012) - Agent Dani Pearce *Overnight (2012) - Abby *The Secret Circle (2012) - Lucy Gibbons *Low Fidelity (2011) - Ann *Untitled Allan Loeb Project (2011) - Amy Cheever *The Event (2010) - Molly Dixon *Drop Dead Diva (2010) - Charlotte Perkins *The Good Guys (2010) - Kiersten *Community - 5 episodes (2009-2010) - Professor Michelle Slater *Alligator Point (2009) - Doctor Emma Lawson *Midnight Bayou (2009) - Lena Simone *Grey's Anatomy - 12 episodes (2007-2008) - Nurse Rose *The Blue Tooth Virgin (2008) - Rebecca *Kissing Cousins (2008) - Liza *Scrubs (2007) - Shannon *CSI: NY (2007) - Amber Stanton *Heroes (2007) - Ms. Gerber *Rules of Engagement (2007) - Karen *Criminal Minds - "Lessons Learned" (2006) TV episode - DEA Agent Bonnie Ryan *Numb3rs (2006) - Kelly Johnston *Boston Legal (2006) - Audrey Puiezzy *That Guy (2006) - Cassidy *Kitchen Confidential (2005) - Julia *Close to Home (2005) - Karla Miller *Crossing Jordan (2005) - Sarah Soble *Committed - 2 episodes (2005) - Natalie *The Last Letter (2004) - Ms. Paige *Girlfriends (2004) - Anya *Summerland (2004) - Lauren Cooper *Tru Calling (2004) - Emma *Cold Case (2004) - Abbey Lake *Behind the Camera: The Unauthorized Story of 'Charlie's Angels' (2004) - Kate Jackson *Married to the Kellys (2004) - Jill *The West Wing (2003) - C.J.'S Aide *Strong Medicine (2003) - Marcie *CSI: Miami (2003) - Marie Heitzenrader *Without a Trace (2003) - Jessica *Off Centre - 28 episodes (2001-2002) - Liz Lombardi *The Drew Carey Show (2001) - Julie Baker *Follow Me Outside (2000) - Georgette *Something Sweet (2000) - Mel *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999) - Sarah 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses